Festival
by alodienr
Summary: Kurang dari seminggu lagi aliansi Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan Heart Pirate akan melawan Kaido. Walaupun dalam keadaan tercerai berai satu dengan yang lain, Law dan Luffy bertemu kembali setelah keluar dari penjara yang berbeda. Ingat bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahun Law, Luffy pun mengajak (memaksa) Law ikut dengannya ke festival. A Birthday fic for Trafalgar Law.


**Fic singkat ini dibuat dalam rangka merayakan hari ulang tahunnya Trafalgar Law. Latar cerita di chapter 955, beberapa hari sebelum melawan Kaido. Semi-Canon**

**Warning : Typo(s), sedikit OOC, sedikit pairing(?)**

**Disclaimer : One Piece milik Oda-Sensei.**

* * *

Matahari sedang berada tepat di atas kepala. Law merutuki keadaannya saat ini. Setelah menghajar Hawkins dan kabur dari kurungan, ia kini berkelana sendirian. Ia harus merevisi rencana yang sudah hancur oleh kelakuan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Law tahu, seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku mereka. Namun dengan bodohnya ia tetap berekspektasi bahwa mereka akan mengikuti rencana miliknya. Beberapa hari pertama, rencananya memang berjalan sempurna. Beberapa anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang berlayar ke Wano bersamanya menyamar sesuai perintahnya. Seharusnya ia tahu, kedatangan Luffy ke Wano akan membawa bencana bagi rencananya.

Tetapi tak apa. Masih ada _Plan B_. Kalau gagal? Masih ada _Plan C_. Gagal lagi? Masih ada 23 alfabet lainnya. Yah, kalaupun tidak ada yang berhasil, Law hanya harus percaya pada Luffy. Seperti yang ia lakukan di Dressrosa waktu itu. Walaupun tak sesuai rencana, pada akhirnya Doflamingo tetap kalah di tangan sang kapten muda.

Rasanya hari ini cuaca di Wano panas sekali. Beberapa hari Law mondar-mandir berkeliling, tetapi tak pernah ia merasa sepanas ini. Law masuk menelusuri hutan, berharap pohon-pohon di sekitarnya akan melindunginya dari sengatan mentari saat ini. Belum lama Law berjalan, ia mendengar suara keras hantaman sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke asal suara. Tak ada apa-apa. Mengangkat bahu, ia kembali berjalan menelusuri hutan, berniat mencari sungai untuk mengantarnya ke desa terdekat.

Suara hantaman kembali mengusik indera pendengaran Law. Tapi kali ini diiringi oleh teriakan nyaing seseorang. Tunggu, teriakan ini cukup familier untuknya. Tak berpikir panjang, Law berbelok arah ke asal suara. Benar dugaannya, ia melihat sosok Luffy. Sang kapten bajak laut aliansinya sedang berlatih, sepertinya. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan mengambil posisi seakan akan meninju pohon di depannya, tetapi kepalannya berhenti tepat sebelum mengenai batang pohon tersebut. Pohon yang "ditinju" Luffy terbelah, jatuh ke tanah. Suara keras itu terdengar kembali oleh Law.

"Mugiwara-ya?" panggil Law. Yang dipanggil berbalik dalam sepersekian detik.

"Oh, Torao!" Cengiran lebar itu menghiasi wajah yang lebih muda. "Aku sedang berlatih untuk mengalahkan Kaido!" Kedua tangannya ia taruh di pinggang.

"Bagus." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Law untuk Luffy. Law memutar arah, hendak kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda karena rasa penasaran.

"Tunggu, Torao!" Yang disebut namanya diam di tempat. "Ayo pergi ke desa, mereka sedang mengadakan festival!"

"Tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main, Mugiwara-ya. Kurang dari seminggu lagi kita akan melawan Kaido." Law melirik Luffy dari balik pundaknya. Ujung topinya menghalangi separuh wajah.

"Ayolah, hari ini saja. Aku terus menerus berlatih sejak keluar dari Udon. Pak Tua sedang berkumpul bersama si Ninja. Temani aku ke festival, Torao! Lagi pula hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan?"

Law mengernyit. "Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Apa maksudmu? Hari ini memang hari ulang tahunmu."

"Beri aku kalender. Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku dan aku akan membuktikanya pada—oh. Lupakan. Selamat ulang tahun aku." Law tidak membutuhkan kalender. Ia hanya perlu mengingat berapa hari yang ia habiskan setelah sampai di Wano. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan ia telah melupakannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pikirannya sedang kacau oleh keadaannya sekarang.

"Shishishi, baiklah. Temani aku ke festival!" Cengiran khas pemuda itu tak lepas dari wajahnya. Law berpikir. Ia takut penyamaran mereka terbongkar kembali dan mereka akan dikurung lagi. Kehilangan kesempatan melawan Kaido. Berakhir di Impel Down. Menghabiskan waktu terkurung tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Ayo, orang-orang di desa adalah orang-orang dari Udon, jadi mereka mengenalku. Mereka juga tak akan melaporkan kita." Luffy melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Law dan membawanya lari bersamanya, tak memberikan lelaki yang lebih tua waktu untuk berpikir barang sedetik. Membuatnya hanya bisa protes yang tak dihiraukan oleh aliansinya sendiri.

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat Luffy dan Law sampai di desa dan tak sedetikpun Luffy berhenti berlari seraya menggendong Law. Gila, bocah ini tak punya batasan stamina. Law menghela napas ketika diturunkan oleh Luffy. Ia membenarkan kimono dan topinya yang bergeser selama dibawa lari tadi. Ia memperhatikan pemuda di depannya. Kimono merahnya dilepas sepinggang. Bibirnya masih melengkung ke atas, netranya berkilat melihat kedai-kedai makanan.

"Benarkan bajumu." Law menghela napas lagi.

"Huh?

Sang pemuda hanya bisa melongo melihat Law membenarkan bajunya yang ia biarkan terbuka atasnya. "Aku tak mau jadi pusat perhatian kalau kau memakai baju seperti ini. Hari mulai menjelang malam, udara akan semakin dingin.

"Shishishi, oke." Law menyandarkan nodachi di bahunya, berbalik menghadap ke arah festival di desa. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu seperti ini tidak apa-apa. Ia memang harus mendinginkan pikirannya agar bisa kembali berpikir jernih. Apalagi hari ini memang hari ulang tahunnya. Hari ini ia tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kru Heart Pirate, tetapi ada Luffy di sisinya saat ini. Mungkin memang tidak seburuk itu.

"Torao! Kemari! Mereka punya daging besar!" Senyuman tipis tampak pada wajahnya yang biasa terlihat tidak santai. Pandangannya melekat pada Luffy agar tak kehilangan sang pemuda di tengah-tengah ramainya festival. Sebenarnya Law bukan tipe orang yang akan datang ke festival seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia sudah terlanjur diajak (dipaksa, dibawa) Luffy datang kemari.

Sepanjang sore, ia hanya memperhatikan Luffy makan, berlari ke kios makanan, makan, bermain permainan yang ditawarkan disana, makan, dan makan. Hingga akhirnya ia lagi-lagi dipaksa Luffy untuk mengangkap ikan mas. Law berhasil menangkap dua sebelum jaringnya rusak, tapi keduanya ia berikan pada Luffy. Ia tak punya akuarium di dalam kapalnya. Lagipula ia tak akan punya waktu untuk sekedar memberi makan ikan-ikan tersebut.

Seorang anak perempuan berlari di depan mereka bersama seorang anak laki-laki. Yang perempuan berlari tak melihat jalan, akhirnya ia menabrak kaki jenjang Law. Sang anak mengusap dahinya yang menabrak dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa-apa, dik?" Luffy setengah berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan si anak perempuan. Si anak hanya mengangguk, mendongak menatap Law dan Luffy. Jelas sekali ia sedang berusaha menahan tangis. "Maaf."

"Maaf ya, ini untukmu." Plastik berisi ikan disodorkan Luffy pada anak di depannya, namun diambil oleh si anak lelaki yang kembali berlari. Disusul oleh si anak perempuan setelah mengucap terima kasih yang hanya dibalas kekehan Luffy.

Law diam saja menonton kejadian tersebut. Ia tak pernah bisa berinteraksi dengan anak kecil. Setiap kali ia bertemu dengan anak kecil, mereka akan menangis setiap menatap Law. Mungkin tampangnya memang seseram itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Luffy menyerupai anak kecil itu sendiri walaupun tubuhnya sudah dewasa. Berarti bisa dibilang satu-satunya "anak kecil" yang bisa berinteraksi dengan Law (kalau bisa dibilang berinteraksi) hanya Luffy.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di ujung. Tak ada kios-kios lagi di depan mereka. Hanya jalan setapak yang terisi oleh beberapa orang lalu-lalang.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku berjalan-jalan, Torao," ujar Luffy. "Oh, ini untukmu." Luffy merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran pipih berwarna emas, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Law.

"Robin bilang kau sepertinya menyukai koin, jadi aku memberikan ini padamu. Jaga baik-baik, ya." Kalimatnya diakhiri oleh tawa khas kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

"Aku harus kembali berlatih, jadi aku duluan, ya. Sampai bertemu nanti, Torao!" Begitu saja. Law ditinggalkan begitu saja. Luffy memang yang terburuk. Selalu bertindak seenaknya. Bajak laut bertitel dokter itu menghela napas dan melihat koin yang diberikan oleh Luffy tadi. Ada ukiran _jolly roger_ Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Law berani bertaruh, Si Jambul Ayam itu yang membuat koin ini. Walaupun begitu, Law menggenggam erat koin itu. Ia bertekad akan menyimpannya baik-baik, ia jadikan kalung kalau perlu.

Law menatap langit yang sudah gelap, ia kembali pada niat awalnya. Kembali menyusun rencana baru untuk mengalahkan Kaido. Jalanan di sekitarnya diselimuti oleh setengah bola berwarna biru muda, kemudian sosoknya menghilang setelah kata shambles terucap pelan.


End file.
